List of Marvel Comics characters: N
N'astirh N'Garai N'Kantu, the Living Mummy Naga Nahrees Namor the Sub-Mariner Namora Namorita Nanny Native Nebula Network Sarah Vale Sarah ValeNew X-Men: Academy X Yearbook Special #1 (June 2005) is a fictional character, a technopathic mutant who appears in the Marvel Comics series New X-Men: Academy X as a student at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. The character, created by Nunzio DeFilippis and Christina Weir, first appeared in New X-Men: Academy X #12. She is the sister of fellow student Preview. One of the many mutants to lose their powers on M-Day, she is killed on a bus of depowered former Xavier Institute students that is destroyed by agents of William Stryker.New X-Men, vol. 2 #23 (2006) Valerie Martin Valerie Martin is a fictional superhero with cybernetic body armor that grants Internet searching abilities. The character, created by Paul Jenkins and Ramon Bachs, first appeared in Civil War: Front Line #4 (September 2006). She was among the anti-Registration Act faction of heroes during the superhero civil war. She tries to use her powers to locate Captain America and the Secret Avengers in order to join them, but before she can she and the other members of her group are apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. Network is one of the 142 registered superheroes who are part of the 50-State Initiative.Avengers: The Initiative #1 Avengers: The Initiative #1 Character Map Other versions of Network A version of Network appears in the Ultimate Universe named Seth Vale, a former mutant prisoner of Camp: Angel who joins the resistance led by Kitty Pryde.Ultimate Comics: X-Men #19 Network in other media Network (Sarah Vale) appears in the Wolverine and the X-Men animated series, voiced by Grey DeLisle.Wolverine e os X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men) In the episode "X-Calibre", she is shown on a ship to Genosha which is raided by Spiral and the Reavers. She helps keep the ship from sinking by communicating with it. Neutron Nezarr the Calculator NFL SuperPro Night Nurse Linda Carter Georgia Jenkins Christine Palmer Night Thrasher Dwayne Taylor Donyell Taylor Nightcrawler Nighthawk Kyle Richmond / Joaquin Pennyworth Neil Richmond Jack Norris Nightmare Nightmask Keith Remsen Izanami Randall and Trull Adam Blackveil Nightshade Nightside Nightwatch Nikki Tana Nile Nimrod Adri Nital Nitro Kiden Nixon No-Girl No-Girl, or Martha Johansson, is a fictional mutant character, an isolated brain. The character was created by Grant Morrison and Ethan Van Sciver and first appeared in New X-Men #118. A runaway, she was captured by the U-Men, and their founder John Sublime had her brain removed from her body and kept it alive in a capsule. Sublime controls her through drugs and uses her to telepathically subdue his opponents, the two X-Men Cyclops and Emma Frost. Emma eventually freed herself and Cyclops from Martha's psionic control, inadvertently allowing Martha to take revenge on Sublime by telepathically forcing him to fall to his death.New X-Men #118-120 (2001) She later becomes a student in the Xavier Institute's Special Class. Quentin Quire invents a special hovering case to hold her brain, allowing her a level of mobility.New X-Men #134-136 (2003) When Xorn destroys the school and forms a new Brotherhood of Mutants under the guise of Magneto, Martha is among those who join. However, Martha's loyalty does not last; she accurately predicts that Xorn's scheme to murder every human in Manhattan and turn the planet upside down will fail. Following Xorn's death, Martha returns to the X-Mansion, appearing infrequently as part of the student body. After the X-Men abandon the X-Mansion and relocate to San Francisco, Beast finds Martha in his old lab and retrieves her from the ruined Xavier Institute in a carrying case, bringing her to the new headquarters.X-Men: Divided We Stand #2 Martha is later featured in a one-shot story entitled "Martha Johansson vs. Quentin Quire: 7½." Now relocated to the mutant safe haven of Utopia, Martha finds herself the appointed "arch-nemesis" for a newly revived Quentin Quire. Finding life on a higher plane to be "boring," Quentin revives himself and decides to become a villain and secretly destroy Utopia, claiming that the X-Men stole his idea to create a mutant nation. Making a game of his master plan, he gives Martha seven and a half minutes to attempt to stop him. Martha attempts to alert the X-Men and locate Quentin, but he manages to intercept and taunt her at each attempt, ultimately smashing her container and leaving her to die. Martha realizes that Quentin has infiltrated Cerebra to destroy the island and take revenge on the Cuckoos by trapping them in a mental loop. Martha outsmarts Quentin's plans by using her powers to tip off the Cuckoo Celeste to an error in Quentin's mental loop. The Cuckoos are then able to break free and quickly defeat him. They send help for Martha and thank her for saving them. Martha reflects on the experience, finding that she enjoyed it, and contemplates the possibility of taking up superheroism. During the separation between the X-Men in two teams, Martha choose to stay at Utopia. At the request of Zero, she joins the Lights of Hope Summers. Through the use of Zero's techno-organic powers, Martha has received a new physical body very similar to Zero's, with her front lobe exposed. She has subsequently been seen sharing Zero's bed, though whether this is a depiction of intimacy or merely the only practical way for her to keep her new body is undetermined. During Zero's rampage on Utopia, Martha and Hope work together stopping him and sacrificing her new body in the process, but Hope saves her and she is back in a new brain canister. It is revealed that Martha's powers could negate Zero's with ease. After Wolverine's death, one of his last requests was for Spider-Man to join the Jean Grey School as a teacher for the Special Class so that he could identify a mole that Wolverine believed was among the student body. While Martha was one of the suspects, Spider-Man came to trust her while Martha respected him as a teacher, helping to shield his mind from an attempted telepathic probe by Rachel Summers and later protecting his conscious mind when he was forced to take on a new symbiote to stop a symbiote invasion of a S.W.O.R.D. satellite. It was eventually revealed that the mole was Ernst, who had been working with Mister Sinister to provide him with DNA samples of the X-Men in exchange for him giving Martha a new body. However, when the time came for Sinister to uphold his end of the bargain, he just placed Martha in a clone of Storm's body rather than recreating her old one, prompting Martha to reject this offer and convincing Ernst to remove her from the clone. Once Sinister was defeated, Martha apparently began dating Eye-Guy, whose new perceptions had expanded to a point where he claimed that he could even 'see' Martha 'smile' if he looked at her the right way. Martha is a telepath, able to communicate mentally and manipulate the minds of other beings. In her introduction as an isolated brain Martha uses her telepathy to communicate through others near her, but typically only directs her telepathic speech to her classmate Ernst, who then repeats her comments to others. She is able to telepathically override and control the motor functions of others. This allows her to temporarily negate the powers of other mutants, though she must be at close range to do so. She can also project her consciousness into the minds of others, taking complete possession of their bodies while leaving her brain unconscious and vulnerable.Curse of the Mutants: X-Men vs. Vampires #1 Martha can broadcast disruptive psionic distortion (called "psycho-chaff") into her immediate environment that clouds the minds of others, inhibiting their concentration and autonomic nervous functions to the point of stupor. Her abilities in this area are shown to be strong enough to overpower the subconscious defenses of Emma Frost when Emma was in her diamond form and unable to access her own telepathy.New X-Men vol. 2 #119 However, Martha's "psycho-chaff" is not strong enough to bypass Emma Frost's conscious telepathic abilities, as Emma was able to easily overpower Martha and regain control of her motor functions after shifting out of her diamond form and regaining her telepathy.New X-Men vol. 2 #120 Without a body, Martha is limited in all other areas. She, as a brain, travels in a fluid-filled jar with technology (invented by fellow Xavier Institute student Quentin Quire) that allows it to float, and is anchored via a metal chain. The floats offer her some level of mobility, moving in the direction of her choosing.New X-Men vol. 2 #136 It was also stated that, in her original body, Martha's blood had luminescent properties; Martha wrote a note to her parents using her own glowing blood when she ran away from home.New X-Men vol. 2 #118 It is unknown if Martha had Zero's powers in the body he created for her, but it seems she was dependent on Zero's concentration for her form to be maintained. Other versions of No-Girl * In the Age of X reality, Martha Johansson was shown incarcerated in Fortress X's X-Brig as part of the 'Moira' personality's attempt to prevent telepaths exposing her manipulation of reality.X-Men: Legacy #245 * Johansson is present in the alternate future Here Comes Tomorrow, set some 150 years from the present. She is still close friends with Ernst, who is revealed to be a benevolent reincarnation of Cassandra Nova. Along with Nova, she stands alongside Wolverine, E.V.A., the Three-In-One, and Beak's Grandson Tito Jerome Bohusk against a Sublime-possessed version of the X-Man Beast, who prematurely revives Jean Grey in order to control her and the Phoenix Force. *In Chris Claremont's X-Men: The End storyline, which takes place some 20 years ahead of standard X-Men continuity, Martha Johansson has taken on the role of Cerebra. No-Name Nocturne Talia Wagner Nomad Steve Rogers Edward Ferbel Jack Monroe Rikki Barnes Ian Rogers Norns Dakota North Northstar Nova Frankie Raye Richard Rider Sam Alexander Cassandra Nova Nth Man Nuke Albert Gaines Nuke is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is depicted as a member of the alternate-reality Squadron Supreme. Another version of the character appears in the title Supreme Power. Squadron Supreme Albert was a nuclear plant worker when he accidentally gained his superhuman powers. He became Nuke, an adventurer and member of the Squadron Supreme, and a super-powered hero who kept his identity a secret from even his own family. Alongside the other Squadron members, he became mind-controlled by the Over-Mind. He was used along with the other members as pawns in the Over-Mind's conquest of "Other-Earth," until he was freed by the Defenders. He battled and defeated the Over-Mind and Null the Living Darkness alongside the Squadron and the Defenders.Defenders (vol. 1) #112-114 Alongside the Squadron Supreme, Nuke assumes control of the United States government, and publicly reveals his true identity.Squadron Supreme (vol. 1) #1 Nuke then discovers out that his parents were dying from radiation poisoning, brought on by exposure to his own powers. Nuke turned to Tom Thumb to help find a cure; when Tom cannot and his parents die, a grief-stricken Nuke vows revenge and goes on a rampage.Squadron Supreme (vol. 1) #2 Doctor Spectrum restrains him by encasing him in an energy bubble construct, but Nuke's powers burn up the oxygen supply inside the bubble and he suffocates.Squadron Supreme (vol. 1) #3 Albert Gaines was imbued with superhuman powers as a result of mutation through exposure to radioactive waste products, giving him immunity to the effects of radiation and the ability to generate nuclear energy within his body, which he can mentally manipulate to project destructive bursts. This has the side effect of him continually giving off low-level radiation. Towards the end of his life, Nuke also wears an air-conditioned radiation containment suit equipped with a radiometer to measure his radiation output, designed by Tom Thumb. Nuke is a fair hand-to-hand combatant, and received coaching from Nighthawk. Nuke suffers from emotional and psychological instability that culminates to insanity. Supreme Power Nuke is introduced as Mr. Al Gaines, a young, severely depressed man living underground in a fallout shelter alone because his body emits high levels of radiation he cannot control. He is near invulnerable, can fly, and apparently superhumanly strong. General Alexander offers him a suit that will control his radiation output in return for fighting Hyperion, whom General Alexander directs the blame for his condition. In a fight with Hyperion the combination of Hyperion's eye-beams, Nuke's radiation blast, and Arcanna Jones' quantum alterations creates a brief and unexplainable skip in reality that sends Gaines, Jones, Dr. Emil Burbank and Raleigh Lund two years into the future. In this alternate future it is mentioned that Doctor Spectrum killed him at some point. Nuke joins the government's Squadron Supreme.Squadron Supreme (vol. 2) #1 During a session in which all the Squadron members are asked to fill out information about themselves, Nuke's parents are revealed deceased. In the first mission he is high up in the sky to be used as a tactical nuke, the person of last resort. Nuke in other media Nuke appears in the Avengers Assemble episode "Avengers' Last Stand," voiced by Phil LaMarr, as a member of the Squadron Supreme. When the Avengers raid the Squadron Supreme's citadel, they find it is actually draining some energy from Earth's core in order to restore Nuke. Nuke destroys the citadel and meets up with Nighthawk, pleased that the Squadron Supreme is back together. Nuke is present when Nighthawk makes his demands on television. In the episode "Avengers Underground," Iron Man, Thor, and Falcon trap Zarda and Nuke in the same prison box. As part of his contingency plan Nighthawk teleports Nuke and Hyperion to the tower, where Hyperion absorbs Nuke's power to help him destroy the Earth. Frank Simpson Nuklo Null, the Living Darkness Numinus Nyx Nyx was created by Al Ewing, Jim Zub, Mark Waid and Joshua James Shaw, based on the goddess by the same name and first appeared in Avengers: No Road Home #1 and making her last appearance in Avengers: No Road Home #10. She's not to be confused with Nox, based on the same goddess, who was revealed to be a usurper. Nyx was born in the pure emptiness and was one of the Olympians who were once worshiped as gods by the Greeks, as she was worshiped as the Goddess of the Night and the Darkness. At some point, she gave birth to her children Hypnos, Oizys, and the twins Dolos and Apate. Due to her malevolent nature, Zeus imprisoned Nyx in such a manner that she would remain trapped until "the sun was parted from the earth," and hid the Night Shards within her soul in three secret places throughout the Universe.Avengers: No Road Home #1-5. Marvel Comics During Avengers: No Surrender, where the Elder of the Universe, Grandmaster and the Challenger, fought each other, the Earth was removed from its orbit and it was returned at the end of the game, but its removal ended Nyx's containment. In revenge, she sought out to bring an eternal night throughout the Universe, even on planets with multiple suns and bases contained within suns. She took her revenge on the Olympians and with the help of her children, they killed all of the Olympian gods, including Zeus after retrieving information about her hidden Night Shards. However, Zeus threatened and promised to her that his son, Hercules and the "Avengers of the Wronged" would avenge him. She was then approached by Hercules, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Hulk, Hawkeye, Rocket Raccoon, Voyager, Monica Rambeau and eventually Conan. Nyx retrieved her Shards of Night from Nightmare, Lord Librarian and the Hyborian Age, but at the cost of her childrens' life. After that, with the help of the Cosmic Being, Euphoria, she arrived to her final destination in Long Island, where the One Above All's House of Ideas was. Vision made it through the door entrance of the House of Ideas to stop her from wiping out the existence. During her fight with Vision, he used the powers of the House and with his imagination, constructed many heroes to battle Nyx. She was then killed by Vision by burning her into flames, causing her to be disintegrated.Avengers: No Road Home #6-10. Marvel Comics ;Powers and abilities Being a goddess of darkness, she can wield the darkness in a physical way, or even to cause someone blindness. Nyx was also capable of conceiving children without a partner, seemingly sired by her strongest feelings at the moment. Nyx possesses superhuman strength even in a weakened state, she was able to break the neck of Zeus and could use her nails as claws and was able to make the Hulk bleed. Nyx was also shown to be able to teleport. References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: N, List of